1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) for supplying power to a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 4, a prior art electrical connector 2 electrically mounted on a PCB (not shown) for supplying power to a computer system (not shown) comprises an insulative housing 20 defining a plurality of channels 202 and a plurality of contacts 22 partially received in the housing 20. The contacts 20 are partially received in the housing 20 and extend out of the housing 20 via the corresponding channels 202. In order to electrically connecting to the PCB, each contact 22 defines a tail portion 220, which is out of the housing 20 and proximately perpendicular to the channels 202 for engaging with corresponding holes (not shown) of the PCB. Each tail portion 220 is long enough to ensure reliable connection between the contact 22 and the PCB. However, the length of the tail portion 220 of the contact 22 is too great that the tail portion 220 will be bended to an incorrect position not perpendicular to the channel 202 during the process of mounting the connector 2 onto the PCB by incorrect exterior force. The tail portion 220 of the contact 22 will be curved or even broken, and as a result, the contact 22 cannot engage with the PCB correctly.
Hence, a new electrical connector is desired to overcome the above-described disadvantages.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector which has a spacer for protecting contacts from being damaged during the course of mounting the connector onto a PCB.
In order to achieve the aforementioned object, an electrical connector in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises an insulative housing defining a plurality of channels, a plurality of contacts received in the housing and a spacer engaged with the housing. The contacts are partially received in the housing and extend out of the housing via the corresponding channels. Each contact defines a tail portion, which is out of the housing and receives through the channel. The spacer comprises a base defining a pair of fastening arms and a pair of guiding blocks. The base of the spacer defines a plurality of island platforms thereon, each island platform defining a passageway therethrough. The tail portion of the contact electrically connects to the PCB via a corresponding passageway, which enhances the intension of the tail portion and prevents the contact from being damaged during the course of mounting the connector onto the PCB.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: